happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: No More Cloning Around
Happy Tree Friends: No More Cloning Around is an online HTF game for iOS and Android. Plot A certain mishap caused Sniffles's cloning machine to malfunction and explode. This somehow unleashed hundreds of clones, including clones of Sniffles himself, as a result. The clones then ended up causing rampage, killing many tree friends, including Splendid by gaining access to a Kryptonut and abusing him with it. It's up to the player and Cuddles to fight against those clones while reviving the killed tree friends along the way. Gameplay The main bulk of gameplay is centered around turn-based battles. Battles are 6-vs-6, but a team can also add a seventh party member in the form of a pet which cannot be killed but won't be counted as a main party member (meaning that if all other six party members are killed, the team will still lose). Battle participants normally perform regular moves automatically each turn, unless if it's a special move (can only be performed if the blue Special gauge underneath the character's feet is full), which in that case the player can pick which target(s) can be affected. The player can also skip this and let the AI decide instead, however, by turning on Autofight mid-battle. Defeating all enemies in most types of battles will earn both the player and the team experience points, which are used to level up. The player will also earn items, Acorns (used as a stored experience) and money from winning battles. Features The main hub, The Town, contains in-game features that are most of the time inaccessible until the player has a high enough level. Russell's Ship Players progress through the main story via this feature. The main story is divided into 13 chapters, each having several stages. Stages themselves are divided into two kinds, minor and main. Minor stages are just there for player progress from one main stage to another and cannot be revisited, while main stages themselves are symbolized by buildings/objects/etc., can be revisited and are the only ways to earn Gold Stars, which can be used to earn chapter-exclusive prizes if enough of them are obtained. A main stage can earn a player 1-3 Gold Stars depending on how many party members are left alive, with having no deaths at all will earn the player 3 Gold Stars. Getting 3 Gold Stars will allow the player to farm items by picking the "Auto-progress" option before playing the stage, which skips the entire battle and allows the player to view the result immediately. The main story itself can be played in either Normal or Hard mode. A chapter, however, can only be played in Hard mode if it's already cleared in Normal mode. Other than amped up difficulty and better item drops, the only other differences between Normal and Hard mode are the fact that Hard mode chapters contain only main stages, no minor stages in sight, and the fact that a Hard mode stage has a limit of 3 Auto-progress attempts. Mime's Surprise Box Basically a gumball machine inside a plain-looking box. It's divided into two sections, Regular and Premium. The Regular section costs only Tokens and often gives common items or, rarely, characters (or simply their Preserved Remains), while the Premium section normally costs Diamonds and can give rarer items or possibly Super Rare characters, though the player can also use the latter section by using special Gold Tokens, which can only be obtained from gifts. Sniffles's Thingamajig A strange machine whose function is to convert unused Preserved Remains into special currencies known as Candies. You can also "buy" back the Preserved Remains used during the conversion, albeit with a higher Candy cost. The Guild Unlocked after reaching level 5. Form a team with other players here. Once you've made or join a team, you can access this place again to play minigames for prizes. A special currency is used in this feature: Medals. Minigames can only be played once per day. The minigames included in this feature are: *'Shooting Gallery:' Tap on one of the cannons once to shoot the target held by a Flippy prop. There are three cannon tiers, with the leftmost one being a plain regular cannon that costs only Coins and rewards small prizes, the rightmost one being a silver-colored cannon that costs Diamonds and rewards more than the lower-tier cannon, and the center one being a fancy gold-colored cannon that costs the most Diamonds but gives a lot more prizes. *'Poppin' Balloon:' There are five identical balloons. All you have to do is tap one of them to claim a random prize. *'Stay Flashy:' A huge Generic Tree Friend ghost is your main target. Make all five flashlights shine on him to defeat him. This requires the presence of other players. You can also access the shop in this location, but the items there cost Medals. Flippy's Hideout Accessible after reaching level 30. In this feature, you compete against other players by fighting a flipped-out Flippy between 7 PM to 8 PM. Once the event opens, all you have to do is to deal as much damage as possible to Flippy before he completely murders your team. After you're done, you'll be placed in the ranking list. The more damage inflicted, the higher you'll be placed and the better prizes you'll get when the event ends or when Flippy's massive health is completely whittled down by the participating players. If you want, you can also power up your team temporarily by using Diamonds before battling Flippy in this event. Mysterious Airplane Starts appearing once you've gotten to level 25. After beating a stage in the main story, occassionally a mysterious airplane will show up in The Town and you can fight the pilot and his/her crew. You're given 10 attempts, which refresh itself after some time has passed. It normally costs 1 attempt for fighting one airplane, 2 if you decide to double your damage outside of the "optimized" hours. Unlike other battles, you completely have no way to control your characters, not even able to control special/combination attack usage. You'll be rewarded Gold Medals based on how much damage you inflicted in one battle and the special currency Buttons, which are usable for this feature's shop. Gold Medals are used to claim prizes, but the amount resets every day, so you have to claim as many prizes as possible in each day. The Lost Ruins Unlocked at level 20. Here, you can farm Coins, Acorns and Pet Food as many times as this feature allows. How you farm items is by fighting enemies in one of the four set difficulties: Easy, Normal, Hard and Crazy. The higher the difficulty, the higher maximum amount of Coins/Acorns/Pet Food that can be earned. However, there's a catch: You're given a very limited number of turns to finish off the enemies, otherwise you'll be only rewarded with the amount possible from your team's effort. Town Square Unlocked at level 18. Here, you can fight other players' teams (controlled by the AI) to raise your rank and earn Diamonds and HTF Tokens. You're only given 5 attempts per day. The Factory Unlocked at level 23. In this feature, you can grind for Acorns every day in one of the three sections of the building. The leftmost section is your personal room, where you'll grind at an average rate. The rightmost section is for VIPs only, but earns double the Acorns. The center section, the biggest one, is shared by other players and divided into three rooms, each having a special treadmill that gives double the Acorns if used. However, this section's usage is limited since each room is limited to 10 players. Lifty and Shifty's Air Service Unlocked at level 10. In this feature, your avatar will be placed on one of the five different tiers of aerial transport, each costing more Diamonds, except for the plain hot air balloon, which is free. You can see other players' avatars too in this feature, and you can battle them as well. Your avatar will only stay on air for a day, and once he/she does so, you'll be rewarded Coins, Diamonds and HTF Tokens based on what aerial transport your avatar used. HTF Tokens are used for this feature's shop. The Market Items are sold here. Depending on the shopkeeper, you either pay in Coins, Diamonds, Candies, HTF Tokens, Buttons, Medals or Pet Tokens. Items sold at the shop change every 5 hours. Occassionally, a merchant (can be one of the two) will come visiting after finishing a stage in the main story. Said merchant often sells rarer items but won't stay long until you make the merchant appear again. Characters Playable See Happy Tree Friends: No More Cloning Around/Playable Characters. Pets See Happy Tree Friends: No More Cloning Around/Pets. Enemies See Happy Tree Friends: No More Cloning Around/Enemies. Other *Lumpy: A shopkeeper of the main shop. Also appears as the character who rewards the player after getting achievements or doing daily tasks. *Mime: Can be seen wandering around The Town, this game's hub. *Mole: Can be seen wandering around The Town, this game's hub. *Cro-Marmot: Occasionally appears as a background character in certain levels. *Cub: Occasionally appears as a background character in certain levels. Category:Fan Games